My First Love (Yaoi KrisTao)
by Mikael Hernando
Summary: "Kamu manis juga ya" ucap namja itu sambil menatapku dengan dalam.Apa ini? Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Wajahku langsung memerah karena perkataanya. Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada namja ini?


Mini FanFiction! KrisTao Yaoi Love  
>Cast: Wu Yi Fan – Kris<br>Huang Zi Tao – Tao

Other: Park Chanyeol – Chanyeol  
>Park Sandara – Dara<p>

Genre: Love, yaoi, shounen-ai, tears.

Warning: Yaoi, Boys Love, amatiran, typo berserakan dimana-mana!  
>Buat anak polos jangan baca, kalo terlanjur tanggung sendiri akibatnya, no bash, gasuka ya gausah baca!<p>

Summary: "Kamu manis juga ya" ucap namja itu sambil menatapku dengan ini? Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Wajahku langsung memerah karena perkataanya. Apakahbaku jatuh cinta pada namja ini?

FLASHBACK  
>Waktu itu aku duduk di kelas 3SMP. Aku adalah anggota OSIS saat itu. Tahun ajaran baru di Sekolahku. Oh ya namaku Tao. Aku bersekolah di Hyundai Junior High School, sekolah yang cukup populer di kota Seoul ini.<p>

~geurokhe neomu ppyeon hage gulji mayo  
>Ajig neowa nan nam nam inikka~<p>

Alarmku berbunyi karena sudah waktunya aku bangun dan meninggalkan alam mimpiku yg menyenangkan. "Hoaaa!" Teriakku karena masih mengantuk. Wajar saja tadi malam aku tidur jam 01.00KST. Aku lihat jam yg ada di handphoneku ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.10 KST. Aku dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan tempat tidurku yg berantakan. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada orang yg memarahiku toh aku ini kan anak Kost'an jadi santai saja, aku ini anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Orangtuaku sekarang tinggal di Gangnam dan aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka lagipula aku ingin menjadi anak yg mandiri dan tidak selalu menggantungkan hidup pada appa dan eomma ku.  
>Aku langsung mengambil handukku dan dengan cepat melesat kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku karena aku tak mau terlambat ke Sekolah karena aku takut di cap sebagai OSIS Senior yg buruk. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku berharap tak terjadi hal seperti itu. Setelah aku membersihkan tubuhku aku langsung menggunakan seragamku dan langsung melesat ke Sekolahku dengan menaiki sepedaku ya itung-itung jadi olahraga pagi lagipula sekolahku tidak jauh dari kost'anku. Hehe<p>

"Fyuhh, akhirnya sampai juga" ucapku dengan wajah yg sedikit kelelahan karena mengayuh pedal sepeda tanpa henti karena takut terlambat. Lalu kuparkirkan sepedaku di tempat parkir yg disediakan oleh sekolah. Setelah itu aku langsung berlari menuju ruang OSIS dengan berlari dan  
>BRUUUKKK<br>"ashhh appo! Ya! Kalau jalan liat-li" maki-makianku terhenti saat melihat seorang namja yg tinggi berkulit putih dan berambut pirang dengan poni yg dijadikan jambul.'huaa ganteng sekali namja itu' batinku yg sedaritadi memuji ketampanan namja itu.  
>"Ya, gwenchana?" Ucap namja tinggi tersebut.<br>"Ya! Jangan melamun saja!" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada yg tinggi sehingga membuatku terlonjak kaget.  
>"Mwo? Aaa, gwenchana" ucapku tanpa menatap wajahnya.<br>"Mianhae ne? Aku tidak lihat kalau kau ada didepanku" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit khawatir.  
>"Aaa, apa-apa aku juga salah karena tak melihat kedepan" ucapku lirih.<br>Aku kaget waktu tangannya menarik tanganku secara tiba-tiba agar aku berdiri. "Gomawo" ucapku sambil menunduk karena tak berani menatap wajahnya. Lalu aku meninggalkannya dan langsung berlari karena aku takut dia melihat wajahku yg memerah karena malu. Sedangkan dia hanya mematung ditempat karena bingung dengan tingkahku yg aneh.  
>"Annyeonghaseyo!" Ucapku dengan lantang pada teman-temanku yg sama denganku menjabat sebagai anggota OSIS.<br>"Annyeonghaseyo!" Jawab mereka serentak dengan semangat.  
>"Mianhae aku terlambat" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala sebentar.<br>"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Nah sekarang semua anggota sudah berkumpul apakah kalian siap bertemu adik-adik kelas kita yg baru?"  
>"Ne!" Jawab kami dengan semangat<br>"Bersikaplah ramah pada mereka. Agar mereka tidak takut jika bersama kita" ucapku dengan lantang.  
>"Ne, tunggu seperti ada yg aneh" ucap Dara, temanku dengan menatapku dengan aneh.<br>"Dara, apanya yg aneh?" Ucapku sambil membalas tatapannya.  
>"Wajahmu merah sekali, ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau baru bertemu seseorang? Tanya Dara sambil menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.<br>"A…aniii" jawabku gugup karena aku memang bertemu seseorang tadi.  
>"Ohh yasudahlah tidak penting juga." Ucap Dara sambil melempar senyum padaku.<p>

KRIIIINGGG KRIIIINGGG KRIIIINGGG

Bel sekolahpun berbunyi.  
>"Baiklah semuanya tolong kerjasamanya ya!" Ucap Dara dengan semangat.<br>"Ne! Hwaiting!" Ucapku dengan lantang penuh semangat yg berkobar-kobar.  
>Lalu semua anggota OSIS meninggalkan ruang pertemuan lalu pergi ke aula untuk bertemu sekaligus me'MOPD adik-adik kelas.<br>"Huaaa banyak sekali" gumamku dengan mata yg berbinar-binar  
>Sesekali aku melempar senyuman pada adik adik kelasku dengan sedikit memamerkan mata pandaku.<br>Baiklah saatnya kita mulai!

Semua anggota OSIS langsung memasuki Aula dan mengambil barisan di paling depan agar terlihat oleh semua peserta MOPD.

"hoaaa serasa jadi artis yah dikerumunin banyak orang" gumam Dara sambil tersenyum manis kepada semua peserta MOPD.

"Tao, gimana perasaan kamu sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. Oh ya, Chanyeol adalah temanku dan dia juga adalah ketua OSIS di Sekolah kami. Dan Dara adalah wakilnya.

"ne, aku senang sekali Hyung." ucapku dengan gembira.

'kalau kau senang, aku juga senang Tao' batin Chanyeol.

"Annyeonghaseyo! selamat datang di Hyundai JuniorHighSchool!" teriak Dara dengan semangat dengan memakai mic.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" teriak semua peserta MOPD dengan kompak.

"Perkenalkan, Park Sandara imnida. kalian bisa memanggilku Dara" ucap Dara dengan lantang.

"Ne. Annyeonghaseyo Dara!" teriak semua peserta.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida. kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yg membuat peserta yeoja berteriak histeris. kece sekali.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Huang Zi Tao imnida. kalian bisa memaggilku Tao" ucapku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Hening. Semua peserta terdiam sesaat sampai salah peserta membuka mulutnya dan berkata

"lihat! Tao itu namja atau yeoja sih? wajahnya seperti yeoja!" teriak salah satu peserta sehingga aula penuh dengan suara tertawaan dari para peserta.

"dan lihatlah, matanya juga seperti panda!" pekiknya lagi sehingga membuat semua peserta tertawa.'

"sudah sudah. sekarang acara MOPD nya kita mulai saja ne?" ucap Dara membuat semua peserta menjadi hening dan tenang.

acara pun dimulai. senang sekali bisa memimpi semua peserta disini. mereka semua baik, lucu dan wah banyak namja yg ganteng juga disini.

Pada saat istirahat makan siang aku duduk di Taman sendiri. aku anaknya lebih suka menyendiri apalagi aku dengan ingin makan siang. aku tidak suka diganggu.

"Hello, ternyata kamu OSIS ya." ucap seseorang. suaranya agak berat namun belum bisa mengalahkan suara berat Chanyeol.

aku pun mendongakkan wajahku dan aku sangat kaget melihat seorang namja yg tadi pagi aku tabrak. Dan aku terkaget lagi untuk kedua kalinya saat melihat name-tag yg tergantung dilehernya. Namanya Kris dengan nama lengkap Wu Yi Fan.

"aaa, ne. aku anggota OSIS. Jadi kamu ini peserta MOPD ya. Aku kira kau siapa, tubuhmu lebih tinggi daripada tubuhku. Aku kira kau orangtua dari peserta MOPD." ucapku dengan wajah polos dan frontal.

"mwo!? apa aku setua itu?" ucapnya dengan wajah yg sedikit kaget namun tetap cool.

"hehehe, mianhae. aku tidak tau" ucapku lirih sambil membungkukkan kepalaku.

"ne, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Wu Yi Fan. panggil saja Kris" ucap namja itu.

"ne, aku Huang Zi Tao dan panggil saja Tao" ucapku penuh semangat.

"kamu manis juga ya" ucapnya sambil menatapku dalam.

Blushhh

Wajahku memerah karena perkataanya barusan. aku malu sekaligus senang ada namja tinggi yg cool mengakatan hal itu padaku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk karena takut wajahku yg merah ini terlihat olehnya.

"hahaha. Kau bisa saja" ucapku lirih dengan posisi kepala yg masih menunduk karena malu.

"oh ya, apa kau tidak makan siang? istirahatnya sebentar lagi selesai" ucapku gugup. Jantungku berdebar kencang saat berada didekatnya.

"ani, aku masih kenyang. hehehe kenapa makananmu tidak kau makan?" tanya Kris padaku lembut.

"aaa, hahaha. aku lupa. hehehe" ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yg sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"cepatlah makan agar kau bisa semangat lagi nanti." ucap Kris.

"ne." jawabku singkat. lalu dengan perlahan aku melahap bekalku.

cukup lama kami berdua duduk di Taman. Kami tidak berbicara sedikitpun. menoleh ke wajahnya pun aku tak sanggup. sampai seseorang memanggilku.

"Tao-ie! kajja kita bersiap untuk sesi berikutnya!" teriak seseorang yg ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"aaa, ne. aku segera kesana" jawabku dengan lantang.

"hmm, Kris maaf aku harus pergi." ucapku sambil melangkah dengan perlahan meninggalkan Kris.

"baiklah" jawabnya singkat.

Aku langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil membawa bekalku. pada saat sudah di Ruang OSIS aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku senang sekali bisa berkenalan dan berbicara dengan namja tinggi yg cool tadi. Aku sangat senang dan bahagia.

"Tao-ie, kenapa kau ini?" tanya Dara sambil mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung dengan tingkahku.

"aaa, tidak ada apa-apa koq." ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"benarkah? baiklah." ucap Dara.

hari hari sudah berlalu, aku dan Kris pun semakin dekat dan sering berkomunikasi dengan HP. Kadang juga Kris menelponku walalupun hanya menanyakan kabarku, sedang apa aku dan sudah makan atau belum. Aku senang sekali.

Dan masa Orientasi Siswa Baru pun selesai. kalian tau tidak? bahwa ternyata Kris itu lebih tua dariku 6bulan! dia pernah cerita padaku kalau dia itu terlambat sekolah 3 tahun! bayangkan saja, tahun! wow.

TBC

Wah akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga. fyuhh aku butuh komentar kalian ya.

makasih buat yg udah baca. *cipokin readers satu-satu.

nanti aku lanjutin lagi. Annyeong!


End file.
